


A Waste of a Lovely Night

by Gh00sti



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood/ Gore mention, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, ahh fudge just let me write fluff in peace, good lord get these kids some therapy, im sorry to everyone reading this honestly, trauma mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh00sti/pseuds/Gh00sti
Summary: Uh so this is my first thing ever being posted here, so be nice to me and my grammar— i will gladly accept criticism in the comments ^^ (im not very good with knowing when to use paragraph  breaks so bear with me please ))((Now for the actual summary))Valdengelo Fluff, and seven+ Nico, Coach, Reyna shenanigans, and a little bit of angst for flavor.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Waste of a Lovely Night

-Leo-

Leo’s day hadnt been the best. He had gotten him, Hazel and Frank lost down in the labyrinthian tunnels under Rome. The group of weary demigods had managed to come back up and find the ship (Thanks again Hazel)

Frank was attempting to console Hazel, who in her mind, had just lost her brother. Leo understood, but decided to not intervene, he tended to mess these things up.

Leo was working on the ship, trying to keep Coach from killing civilians. When Leo had a gut feeling to go somewhere, and he did. They ended up finding the rest of the group, Percy, Jason, Piper and a half conscious, beat up Nico di Angelo. Poor guy looked pitiful all the way from up on the ship.

He was slung over Jason’s back like an old gym bag. His face laying on Jason's shoulder. The boy had a deep cut going down the side of his face that made Leo wince.

Leo was just standing there for a moment, until Hazel pushed him down.

“Hey look where you're going” Leo started to say, but cut himself off when he saw her. She had sunk to the floor, Nico was wrapped in her arms in a tight hug. The thin boy had come to a smidge more, and was nuzzling into his sister’s shoulder. Hazel was sobbing into Nico’s shoulder, he looked confused but happy to see his sister again. The look on his tired face seemed to say- hey why are you crying? Stop that, its making me sad and then Nico buried his head into Hazel’s shoulder and sobbed.

They wracked his tiny frame, he was so pitiful. Tartarus clearly hadn't been too kind to him- he wheezed when he cried, as if he had smoke in his lungs, his small bony frame shook when he coughed. It was heartbreaking, in a sad puppy in a dumpster kind of way.

Later after Hazel had attempted to console her brother, to little luck. Poor guy said he didnt want to eat, but his eyes said otherwise. Those sad broken eyes that resembled broken glass in the worst way. The eyes said, im starving, please but he stayed quiet, out of politeness? Was that what it was? Leo didnt know, but he knew Hazel saw it too.

She grabbed him by the face, and slapped her brother, which sent a shock through everyone. Percy had a stupid look on his face and so did Frank. Nico swayed slightly, but stared at Hazel dumbfounded. He mumbled something very quietly so Leo didnt hear.

“Yes! You need to eat! No stop looking at me like that!!” Hazel yelled at Nico. “Dont lie and say you aren't hungry, you have to be” she slapped him again.

Nico slunk back, and took a granola bar that Hazel had offered with shaking hands, and fumbled with the packaging. He shakily handed it back to Hazel to open it.

“And you better eat it” she said, handing the granola bar back. Nico took it and started to nibble on the oats. Then Hazel wrapped her arms back around Nico and hugged him close, although Nico didn't appear to notice, being too fixated on his food.

Nico was whispering something to Hazel something and Leo decided to leave and go help fix up the ship.

============

Leo had been fumbling around in his room for a few hours now- he was looking for something to do and had managed to construct a small machine out of boredom. He, just like everyone else was in shock after what had happend with Percy and Annabeth, and what Nico had told them about the doors.

He got up, and with nothing better to do, decided to go get something to eat.

He slunk into the mess hall, and grabbed a bagel. Nearly everyone except for Hazel was there. Soon by word of mouth he found she was in medbay with Nico. So Leo grabbed his bagel and went back to his room to think- after what had happened earlier, he just needed to be alone. And alone Leo went, back of to his room to tinker in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is Otter, thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed- and as previously stated, this is my first published work, so feel free to give any constructive criticism and comments- ill be happy to take them!! 
> 
> Another note: i havent read MoA in a while so some details may be off so forgive me
> 
> As of now this wont have a set in stone schedule, but if i get more readers, that may change ^^ 
> 
> Hope your having a great day you lovely person!!


End file.
